


Songs

by anhelo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de drabbles sur une histoire d'amour épique, chaque drabble est inspiré par une chanson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble est inspiré par Kiss me de Jason Walker.

C’était une nuit chaude et sans étoile. Je ne me souviens ni du mois, ni à quel tournoi nous participions. Je ne revois que ta main tendue vers moi, dans cette suite anonyme, du poids sur mon estomac, de ton sourire, de ce que je devais te dire, de ce que je ne voulais pas te dire, de mon envie que tout prenne fin maintenant et que rien ne s’arrête. 

De ton ipod s’envolait une mélodie que je connaissais sans connaitre, cette chanson qui interprétée par d’autres semblait si joyeuse, résonnait maintenant dans mon âme apportant une mélancolie déroutante.

Tu étais beau, jeune et insouciant, heureux de vivre et de m’aimer et j’étais rongé par la culpabilité de la décision que j’avais prise quelques heures auparavant.

Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux alors que tu m’hypnotisais, comment faire pour te dire que j’avais choisi la facilité, la vie toute tracée, le mariage, les enfants, le bonheur de façade, plutôt que ce que tu m’offrais l’amour le vrai, le grand celui dont on dit qu’on ne le rencontre qu’une fois et tout cela en pleine lumière. Comment te dire que j’étais faible et peureux, alors que tu étais fort et courageux.

J’ai pris ta main, tu m’as attiré vers toi, je me suis collé contre ton corps, une dernière fois, afin d’enregistrer les courbes de ce corps que j’avais parcouru de si nombreuses fois du bout des doigts, tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches, une dernière danse, je pouvais bien t’accorder ça, après nos années de passion. Il n’y avait rien de fiévreux, ni d’endiablé, tout semblait si diffèrent ce que nous avions connu jusque là… L’avais-tu compris…. Que je venais pour te quitter ?

Blotti contre ton torse, cette chanson semblait éternelle, les plus longues trois minutes de ma vie, tu n’as jamais aimé la danse, tu as toujours dit que tes pieds étaient trop grands pour ça et pourtant… Nous nous mouvions en parfaite harmonie, cette symbiose qui s’était créée lors de notre première rencontre ne nous avait jamais quitté jusqu’à cet instant.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, tu n’as rien fait pour les arrêter, mais peut être que tu ne les avais pas vu, ou peut-être n’ont-elles jamais existé ? Réécrire le passé, ses souvenirs … tout cela est si simple. Peut-être était-ce tes larmes et non les miennes dont je me souviens ?

Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, un effleurement bien trop chaste pour signifier quoique ce soit et puis venant de nulle part l’empressement et le désir sont arrivés, emportant tout sur leur passage. 

Fusionné à toi, respirant ton air, sentant ton odeur, je ne pouvais pas partir et t’oublier, cela me semblait si dur, la plus grande déchirure, est-ce que la facilité et le calme valait ce sacrifice ? Est-ce que je devais m’oublier pour vivre une vie que je ne désirais pas réellement et dont je savais qu’elle ne m’apporterait pas ce que je désirais ?

Mon regard s’est figé dans le tien, je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, je ne pouvais pas briser ce cœur que je chérissais tant.

« Je serai bien assez fort pour nous deux »

Je ne t’ai rien dit, je ne t’ai rien demandé, mais tu avais compris, à tes côtés, j’aurai la force de me tenir debout devant toutes ces personnes qui nous jugerons, je pensais devoir le faire seul, mais j’avais oublié que cette route nous la prendrions à deux et qu’avec toi je me sentais invincible.

Je ne t’ai jamais quitté, c’est avec toi que je me suis marié, c’est avec toi que nous l’avons annoncé à la presse, c’est avec toi que j’ai élevé nos enfants, j’ai fait cela parce que c’était toi.


	2. Vienna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré par la chanson Vienna de Billy Joel

Accoudé sur une barrière de sécurité, au bord d’un terrain annexe, je regardais un gamin jouer sa vie sur un entrainement, ne lâchant rien comme si tu étais sur un central pour une finale. J’en restais estomaqué, tu avais à peine 17 ans et pourtant si je t’avais croisé en dehors des terrains, je t’en aurai donné cinq de plus.

Je t’avais affronté la veille, tu m’avais battu avec l’insolence de sa jeunesse et cette force incroyable. Pour autant je n’avais jamais vu personne d’aussi respectueux, au filet, tu t’étais excusé dans ton anglais malhabile pour ce que tu venais de m’infliger.

Jamais je n’aurai imaginé que cette rencontre changerait à ce point ma vie, que ce feu qui coulait dans tes veines, que cette passion ravageuse pour le tennis allait m’emporter à mon tour et que je jetterai mes armes à tes pieds.

Tu n’étais qu’un enfant mais j’étais finalement à peine plus vieux que toi. Tu rêvais de tellement de trophées et de victoires, je voulais le coup parfait, tu voulais l’adrénaline d’un jeu long et difficile arraché du bout de la raquette. Je voulais survoler les terrains alors que tu voulais te rouler sur toutes les surfaces, tu courrais après des balles que tu savais ne pas pouvoir rattraper. 

Nos vies bien que si semblables étaient tellement différentes.

A un moment tu as remarqué ma présence, un sourire aveuglant a vu le jour sur tes lèvres, si je ne devais garder qu’un souvenir de toi, ce serait celui-là, à cet instant il n’était pas question d’amour, ni de passion, juste de l’admiration d’un joueur de tennis envers un autres.

Mon équipe me rassurait en disant que ce n’était qu’un coup de chance pour toi ou un manque de concentration de ma part, mais je savais que ce jour-là, il n’y avait pas eu d’erreurs, tu avais été meilleur que moi, je savais que ton ascension serait fulgurante et que je devais me méfier, mais tout ce que je voyais c’était que nous allions nous revoir.

Cela fut le cas un an plus tard, je te connaissais déjà un peu mieux, j’avais pu discuter avec toi au détour de tournois, je ne sais même pas comme nous faisions pour nous comprendre, ton anglais, ton français étaient encore balbutiants, tes compatriotes te servaient de garde rapprochée, j’étais jaloux d’eux, ils te voyaient si souvent sourire !

Tu peux te targuer d’être un des rares joueurs à m’avoir fait perdre mon sang froid, j’ai cassé une raquette pendant ce match, la victoire était pour moi et pourtant je suis sorti du terrain le cœur lourd, je ne comprenais pas. Et il m’aura fallu encore un peu de temps pour pleinement comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi.


	3. Love the way you lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble basé sur "Love the way you lie" reprise par Skylar Grey

Je vois ta mâchoire se serrer, tes doigts se crisper, tu as tellement envie de te saisir de ce portable qui ne cesse de vibrer que j’en ai mal pour toi…

Tu ne sais pas quoi me dire alors tu te mures dans ton silence, je sais les efforts que je t’ai demandé mais je n’imaginais pas que cela serait de tels sacrifices. Les yeux fixés vers l’horizon, tu ne bouges pas.

La seule chose qui rompt ce foutu silence, c’est ce téléphone qui ne cesse de me rappeler qu’il existe quelqu’un à l’extérieur que tu aimes plus que moi et que si je ne m’étais pas interposée tu serais avec lui en ce moment et pas avec moi.

Je le hais… parce qu’il ne sait pas ce que c’est de t’aimer et de ne pas l’être en retour, parce qu’il n’a rien fait pour mériter cet amour, parce que j’étais là avant et que tu aurais dû m’aimer comme tu l’aimes. Il ne sait pas que je meurs à chaque fois un peu plus lorsque je te vois le repérer au milieu de la foule. 

Il est trop jeune pour savoir qu’il sera ta destruction, tu es trop amoureux pour t’en rendre compte.

Ce n’est même pas lui que je devrai haïr, c’est toi, mais j’ai passé tellement de temps à t’aimer, à te changer pour être celui dont je rêvais, je suis à l’origine de mon propre malheur, lui t’aime comme tu es, moi je n’ai pas su le faire.

Je suppose que je devrais m’éclipser, vous laisser être ensemble, te libérer de tes promesses d’adolescent et d’homme un peu perdu, mais je n’en ai ni le courage, ni la force.

Et ce téléphone qui continue de vibrer, tes traits tirés fatigués, tes muscles tendus à l’extrême, la douleur est si importante que tu en viens à avoir les larmes aux yeux. 

Je comprends que je n’ai jamais vraiment compté… enfin pas comme lui.

-Réponds Roger !

Tu t’empares de ton téléphone comme un affamé, sans un regard pour moi.

Je prends mon sac à main, tu ne t’es même pas aperçu que j’ai quitté notre chambre.


End file.
